omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Agnès Oblige
|-|Bravely Default= |-|Bravely Second= |-|Official Art= Character Synopsis Agnès Oblige is one of the main characters in Bravely Default: Where the Fairy Flies. She is the vestal of the Wind Crystal, and follows the cryst-fairy on their journey. Agnès is reluctant to involve others in her mission out of fear for their safety, but due to her notoriously bad sense of direction, she allows Tiz to join her. Later, after meeting the amnesiac Ringabel and the young Eternian noble Edea, Agnès's journey takes her on a quest around the world to reawaken the four crystals and protect them from the encroaching darkness. Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A, possibly higher | High 2-A, possibly higher Verse: Bravely Default Name: Agnès Oblige, The Vestal of Wind | Agnès Arrior nee Oblige Gender: Female Age: 17 to 20 in the original Japanese version. 20 to 23 in The NA Version. Classification: Vestal of Wind Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Expert Swordsmanship, Holy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation and can completely nullify any attack for short periods of time, Attack Reflection, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4. The main cast of Bravely Default are the physical manifestations of the Player, allowing them to arise and fight again. It has also been shown that the cast of Bravely Second have some sort of canon tie to their save files; After the moon gets destroyed and, due to it shaping time, the flow of time completely stops, the Player is required to make a new save file, allowing the characters to engage in battle. This allowed them to escape an endless loop of the moon getting destroyed), Regeneration (High-Low), Can revive downed allies, Can inflict a variety of status ailments, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation via Time Magic and Bravely Second, Telekinesis, Summoning, Pain Manipulation, Durability Negation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can fight various enemies with no physical bodies, such as the Wraith), Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death), Can survive in extreme conditions (such as those of the Infernal Realm), Morality Manipulation (Can make her targets fall in love with her, effectively ridding them of their will to fight), Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Durability Negation, One Hit Kill, Resistance Negation (Of magic, magic-based qualities and death manipulation), Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Berserk Mode, Resistance to: Elemental Manipulation, Magic, and extreme Heat (Can survive in extreme conditions, such as those of the Infernal Realm), Immunity to: Pain Manipulation (Can temporarily negate her sense of pain as a whole), Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Paralysis, and Poison Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity (The save files encompass events even devoid of time, future, and change, yet the characters can still function properly after all of their saves were deleted by Providence) | All previous powers but increased Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+, possibly higher (Fought Ouroboros, who is capable of devouring all realities, of which there is an infinite number. In addition, she defeated Airy, who linked a myriad of different timelines together across a countless number of timeloops, and had gathered Ouroboros the strength he needed to breach and destroy the Celestial Realm and all of creation, when the former was implied to be our real world, the "end-layer" that exists above and views the multiverse and the myriad higher planes as fiction) | High Multiverse Level+, possibly higher (Contributed to the defeat of Providence, who primarily resides within the Celestial Realm) Speed: Immeasurable (Kept up with Ouroboros, whose mere tentacle can coil the entire universe. Furthermore, Ouroboros is capable of traversing different universes and devouring them in minutes) | Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Multiversal+, possibly higher | High Multiversal+, possibly higher Durability: High Multiverse Level+, possibly higher (Can survive an encounter with Ouroboros, who was going to destroy countless universes that Airy linked together over a myriad of timeloops) | High Multiverse Level+, possibly higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range with Weapons. Extended Melee Range with magic and other abilities. Intelligence: Agnès is well-educated and intelligent, having spent her entire life studying in the Wind Temple. As a result, she has a natural aptitude for magic and quickly mastered the use of the Asterisks with the help of her friends, eventually growing powerful and skillful enough to face off against Ouroboros. However, she is naive and sheltered due to residing in the Wind Temple her entire life and tends to value the lives of others above her own. Weaknesses: Can be a bit naive at times due to her lack of interaction beyond her residence. Doesn't have a good sense of direction. Many of her spells are reliant on her MP Amount. Versions: Bravely Default | Bravely Second: End Layer Other Attributes List of Equipment: Summons Summons are powerful entities Agnès and her friends can summon to deal incredible amounts of elemental damage and temporarily increase their stats. In addition, all of their attacks completely bypass Attack Reflection abilities. *'Girtablulu:' Summons an enormous scorpion to deal great amounts of Earth-elemental damage and quadruples her physical defense. *'Hraesvelgr:' Summons a wind demon similar in shape to a fighter jet to devastate the area with massive tornado before quadrupling her speed and evasion rates. *'Zilsudra's Sin:' Summons the spirit of a drowned goddess to flood the area with a great deluge to crush and drown opponents as well as quadrupling her magical defense. *'Promethean Fire:' Summons a fire demon in the shape of a phantom train to blast all foes with hellfire, quadrupling her physical attack power in the process. Deals Fire-elemental damage. *'Deus Ex:' Summons a giant automaton that blasts her foes with lightning, quadrupling her magical attack power. Deals Lightning-elemental damage. *'Susanoo:' Summons an enormous giant to cleave her foes in half with a giant sword (which takes the form of a power plant tower) to deal massive non-elemental damage to all foes and raises her chances of dealing critical damage immensely. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Adaptation:' Agnès casts an enchantment that allows her to absorb any and all elemental attacks to restore her health for a period of time. *'Aeroja:' Agnès conjures a massive twister to deal heavy Wind-elemental damage to all foes. *'Arise:' Agnès instantly resuscitates an ally restoring them back to peak fighting strength. This spell can also instantly exorcise undead foes. *'Aspir:' Agnès drains her opponent's magical energy to restore her own. *'Blizzaga:' Agnès summons a blizzard to deal heavy Ice-elemental damage to all foes. *'Curaga:' Agnès restores the health of herself and all her allies. *'Dark:' Agnès deals massive amounts of Dark-elemental damage to all foes. *'Death:' A spell that instantly kills the target. *'Dispel:' Agnès nullifies all special barriers and enchantments her opponent currently has. *'Esunaga:' Agnès removes all status ailments from herself and her allies. *'Fate:' Agnès causes the target to fall in love with her, removing their will to fight in the process. *'Fear:' Agnès induces terror in her opponents to make them panic. *'Firaga:' Agnès casts a fireball that deals heavy Fire-elemental damage to all foes. *'Graviga:' Agnès crushes her opponent by greatly increasing the force of gravity around them. *'Hastega:' Agnès greatly speeds up time around herself and her allies, greatly increasing their effective speed. *'Holy:' Agnès smites her opponent with a burst of holy energy. *'Meteor:' Agnès calls down a storm of shooting stars to deal heavy non-elemental damage to all targets. *'Quaga:' Agnès starts an earthquake to deal heavy Earth-elemental damage to all foes. *'Reflect:' Agnès casts a barrier that causes all magic used on the target to be reflected (i.e. if Agnès casted it on herself, all magic would be sent back to her opponent, but if she casted it on her target, all magic casted on them would be sent to her). *'Reraise:' Agnès casts an enchantment that resurrects her should she fall in battle, but it only works once and thus must be reapplied. *'Slowga:' Agnès slows down time around her opponents, greatly lowering their effective speed. *'Stop:' Agnès stops time around a single target, leaving them helpless. *'Stillness:' Agnès temporarily nullifies the damage component of all attacks, including her own, making it impossible for her or her opponent to directly damage each other. *'Thundaga:' Agnès conjures a thunderstorm to deal heavy Lightning-elemental damage to all foes. *'Veilga:' Agnès blurs her movements and those of her allies, making them much harder to hit with physical attacks. Skills *'Absorb Magic:' Agnès enters a stance that allows her to absorb and nullify all incoming magical attacks, restoring her health based on how powerful the spell was. *'Berserk:' Agnès enters a berserk state, greatly increasing her physical power while stripping her of reason. *'Bone Crush:' Agnès instantly smashes the bones in her opponent's body, dealing damage proportionate to the wounds they have already sustained. *'Defang:' Agnès attacks her opponent with a special physical strike that significantly lowers her opponent's physical strength. *'Default:' Agnès enters a defensive stance that creates a barrier in front of her, greatly reducing the effectiveness of an incoming attack. *'Eradication:' Agnès uses a special rite that can instantly kill all targets, ignoring resistance to instant death, but relies primarily on luck to activate. *'Examine:' Agnès analyzes the target to discover their weaknesses and what type of creature they are. *'Feel no Pain:' Agnès temporarily eliminates her sense of pain, allowing her to fight on even with fatal wounds. However, after this ability wears off, he will incur the effects of all the injuries he sustained at once. *'Free Lunch:' Agnès temporarily eliminates the cost of her MP-reliant attacks for a brief period of time. *'Full/Low Leverage:' Agnès doubles or halves the all damage dealt as well as the cost for all abilities. *'Minus Strike:' Agnès deals a wicked slash that inflicts damage equivalent to the wounds he has already sustained. *'Nothing Ventured:' Agnès enters a defensive stance that halves the damage of an incoming attack before retaliating for double the damage of her normal strikes. *'Pressure Point:' A martial arts technique that allows Agnès to ignore conventional durability by striking special pressure points, bypassing any barriers, obstructions, and defense modifiers in the process. *'Qigong Wave:' Another martial arts technique that allows Agnès to fire a burst of Chi energy that bypasses enemy guards. *'Scale Strip:' Agnès uses a special physical attack that strips away her opponent's defenses and armor. *'Shin Smash:' Agnès crushes her opponent's shin, lowering their speed in the process. *'Spell Sword:' Agnès enchants her blade with Black Magic, allowing her to inflict elemental damage, petrification, or even death with her regular attacks. *'Skull Bash:' Agnès batters her opponent's skull to impede their mental faculties and thus reduce the effectiveness of technical skills like magic. *'Soul Mirror:' Agnès erects a barrier that reflects all physical attacks back at their owners. *'Steal Life/Mind:' Agnès pilfers her opponent's life or mental energy respectively, healing herself based on how much he stole. *'Torrent:' Agnès rapidly cuts her opponent to pieces with water-imbued attacks, dealing sixteen hits in an instant. Passive Skills *'Adrenaline Rush:' Agnès's physical attack and defense rise significantly should she be pushed into a corner. *'Anti-Magic:' Agnès's magical defense is greatly increased after being struck by an enemy magical attack. *'Auto-Undo:' Agnès is able to automatically undo any changes to her health or mana *'Blind Immunity:' Agnès is immune to being blinded by special effects. *'Charm Immunity:' Agnès is immune to mind manipulation abilities that involve charming and seduction. *'Confusion Immunity:' Agnès is immune to mental interference that would confuse her. *'MP Free in a Pinch:' Agnès's MP Costs are lowered to zero when he's hard-pressed. *'Obliterate:' Agnès instantly kills any opponent or target that would otherwise be easily defeated by her. *'Paralysis Immunity:' Agnès is immune to being paralyzed by special effects. *'Poison Immunity:' Agnès is immune to being poisoned. *'Pierce M. Defense:' Agnès is able to completely ignore her opponent's resistance to magic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Bravely Default Category:Square Enix Category:RPG Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapons Master Category:Summoners Category:Guardian Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Benders Category:Pain Inducers Category:Death Users Category:Space Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regenerators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Morality Users Category:Fear Users Category:Beserkers Category:Tier 2